The invention generally relates to wet/dry vacuum cleaners, and more particulary relates to inlet fittings for wet/dry vacuum cleaners which include pumping capability.
Wet/dry vacuum cleaners are well known. Such devices typically include a large reservoir or tank having a bottom and an annular side wall to which a lid is attached to enclose the tank. A motor-driven impeller and other mechanics associated with creation of a vacuum are typically mounted within the lid with a flexible hose being mountable to an inlet to the vacuum. Debris, including solids, liquids, and gases, are drawn in by the vacuum and deposited into the tank. When the tank is full, the lid needs to be removed to dump the debris gathered within the tank. However, the weight of the tank and collected debris can be substantial, often preventing lifting of the tank or even tilting of the tank to empty its contents.
Recently, wet/dry vacuum cleaners have been provided which also include a pumping capability. Therefore, in addition to being able to draw matter into the tank, such devices include a mechanism by which the fluid within the tank can be expelled under power without the need of removing the lid to the tank and lifting or tilting the tank. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,596, assigned to the present assignee and expressly incorporated herein by reference. Other examples are disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/513,607, and 09/589,492, both of which are assigned to the present assignee and expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In wet/dry vacuum cleaners having a pump located within a lid of the device, an intake tube typically extends downwardly from the pump into the tank. A pump inlet assembly is typically attached to the base of the intake tube to provide a mechanism by which the pump can be primed, as well as a mechanism through which the fluid being pumped can be filtered. With typical prior art designs, the filter intake assembly is secured to the end of the intake tube using conventional band clamps. The pump inlet assembly is secured around the outer surface of the intake tube with the band clamp then being secured around the outer surface of the pump inlet assembly. While effective, such a design has proven to be less than ideal for assembly and reliability purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner pump inlet assembly is provided which is adapted to be mounted to an inlet tube within a tank of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner. The pump inlet assembly includes an inlet housing and an inlet fitting. The inlet housing includes the top plate and an annular wall extending from the top plate. The top plate also includes an opening for receipt of the inlet tube. The inlet fitting includes a bottom plate and a mounting leg extending from the bottom plate. The bottom plate is frictionally secured to the inlet housing annular wall, and the mounting leg is frictionally secured to an inner surface of the inlet tube.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner pump inlet fitting is provided for a wet/dry vacuum cleaner having a pump adapted to expel liquid from a tank of the vacuum cleaner. The pump inlet fitting comprises a base, a leg extending from the base, and a plurality of barbs radially extending from the leg. The barbs are adapted to frictionally engage an inner surface of an intake tube of the pump in order to secure the fitting to the intake tube.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner is provided which comprises a tank, a vacuum source mounted on the tank to draw fluid into the tank, a pump mounted on the tank to expel fluid from the tank, an intake tube extending from the pump into the tank, and an inlet assembly mounted on the intake tube. The inlet assembly includes a filter such that fluid to be expelled from the tank is drawn through the filter, into the inlet assembly, and through the intake tube. The inlet assembly is frictionally mounted to an inner surface of the intake tube.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.